1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a patient table system for medical applications comprising a table top and more particularly to a patient table system which ensures safety of patients lying on the table top.
Embodiments of the present invention are also related to an imaging medical system comprising a patient table system and to a method for preventing the breakage of the table top in a patient table system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most medical imaging systems, such as MRI, CT scan, or X-ray imaging devices, a patient 4 is asked by a medical practitioner to lie on a table top 2 of a patient table system 1, as depicted in FIG. 1. While lying on said table top 2, the patient undergoes medical imaging analysis.
The patient table system 1 generally comprises means for moving the table top 2, such as elevation, rotation, tilting, longitudinal, and lateral moving means.
Usually, the table tops are stiff plate-like members, in a composite material.
In general, the table top 2 is supported by a table base 17 at one end, wherein the table base 17 is a supporting unit underneath the table top 2, while the other end of the table top 2 is a cantilever zone 12 which is not supported by any mechanical structure.
The cantilever zone 12 is not supported by any mechanical structure in order to avoid the creation of image artifacts. The cantilever zone 12 is thus structurally weaker than the rest of the table top.
When the patient lies on the table top 2, mainly on the cantilever zone 12, he exerts a pressure on the table top 2 due to his weight. Table tops are in general designed to resist to predefined mechanical constraints.
However, it can occur that the table top 2 breaks under the weight of the patient, which can lead to the fall of the patient and to patient injuries.
In order to ensure the patient safety in all circumstances, it would be preferable to avoid these situations.
Hence, there is a need for a reliable and flexible solution than can prevent the patient from breaking the table top in medical imaging systems.